Elongate, floating tubes, sometimes known as pool noodles, provided for both amusement and as buoyancy aids are well known from the prior art. They are often made of soft, flexible closed cell foam such as EPE foam. Although some versions have rigid tubing to create a water launcher, a particularly appealing property in the absence of rigid tubing is that they can easily be bent transversely into different shapes by a person during use. However, a disadvantage of the prior proposals is that, the final or stable shape depends on the foam memory (resiliency) and it is therefore necessary for the user to manually hold the tube device in any desired deformed shape.